The Inconvenincing
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: What if Dipper was one of the people to be taken by the ghosts in The Inconvenincing? Yes, it's true! This is a K story! And I, MD, wrote it...


"Status Update- trapped in store with insane nine-year old." Tambry blandly grumbled, her thumbs drumming away at the keys on her phone.

Dipper fiercely glared and fell back in the tape wrapped around to be shaped like a man. "I'm not a teenager! I'm thirteen- technically a teen!"

He watched in amazement as a light flickered around his head and preceded to glow around him.

It flashed and the lights dimmed before brightening again.  
Suddenly, the ground beneath Dipper began to sink like quicksand. He yelped and jerked upward in a wild attempt to save himself but before he knew it, he was sinking.

"Help!" he cried out. The floor was now up to his chest, rippling around him.

Wendy reached out to him. "Grab my hand!"

Dipper tried to swim forward at the least but his attempts were futile, as now the floor was up to his neck. He sputtered as his mouth went under, coughing and gasping.

The last of him disappeared, being his hand which was reaching for help.

Bubbling up from the floor came a scarlet journal with a six fingered hand on it.

Wendy fell back, staring in shock. Robbie tried helping her up but she instead dove forward, grasping the book in her hands. "Dipper's book!"

Lee tugged at Nates shirt, shouting in his face "The floor just swallowed up that kid!"

Tambry was meanwhile typing furiously at her phone.

All of a sudden, she began glowing before dispersing into the air with a surprised gasp.

Her phone dropped to the ground. Lee raced to pick it up.

"Tambry!" Wendy yelped.

The old security camera TV lit up and Tambry was inside, looking around in terror. She screamed.

Lee read off the phone "Status Update- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The teens stared in terror as he recited the texts.

"Ugh… guys? What's going on?" a voice sounded from behind them. They spun around, in terror only to see Mabel hobbling over to them.

Wendy bit her lip. "Dipper and Tambry disappeared!" she blurted out.

Mabel's eyes widened at hearing her of her brother's disappearance. "What do you mean? How could he just… disappear?"

Nate nervously looked around "The floor ate him!"

Mabel's eye twitched and she stumbled a little closer, studying them all carefully to make sure they weren't playing a trick on her. After all, she still felt drunk from the smiledip.

"That doesn't matter! We have to get out of here!" Robbie suddenly yelled.

"Thompson, come on!" Wendy called.

The overweight teen clumsily clambered about on the Dancy Pants Revolution game. "Hold on! I think I almost got the high score!"

And with that, Thomson disappeared, only to reappear inside the game.

"It's time to shake what your mama gave you!" the game cheered.

Arrow's began falling from the top of the screen. Thompson squealed and covered his head. "No! So many arrows!" he cried. The arrows continued falling.

"You're a dance machine!"

"No! You're a dance machine!"

"Thompson!" Wendy shouted.

"Forget them! Let's go!" Robbie growled.  
"No!" Mabel cried, thinking of her twin. Right then, the doors slammed shut.

Wendy, gripping the book closely to her side, shot to the door and tried pulling them open. "Guy's! It's locked!" she yelled.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Robbie ordered, grabbing the register and tossing it at the door's. It dissolved into it and a bright, greenish light shot out at him. He narrowly dodged it.

"We have to get Dipper!" Mabel tugged at Wendy's arm anxiously.

"Yea right! 'Cause we can totally just reach back into the ground and drag him out! He probably suffocated by now!" Lee spat. He began to rise then, surrounded by a green aurora. He kicked and struggled but he was helpless as he dispersed and then reappeared on the front of a cereal box.

"I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" the cartoonish mascot for the brand of cereal cheerily said, bringing a fork down at the screaming Lee. The remaining people cringed.

"Lee!" Nate cried in lament for his best friend. He took his hat of his head, fumbling with it in his hands. "Oh man! What are we gonna do?"

"Welcome." a familiar voice spoke and they swung around to see Dipper floating in midair, an aurora around him. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head, making him even more terrifying than with the lone fact he'd been possessed.

This didn't matter to Mabel though, just seeing him once again after he had "been swallowed by the floor" was enough to get her spirits up. "Dipper!"

"Welcome to your graves, young trespassers!" he giggled hysterically, kicking his legs and holding his stomach.

"We're super sorry for hanging out in your store!" Wendy cried as Robbie shook his head in agreement.

Mabel furiously nodded. "Mmhmm! Can we please leave now -Who-Possessed-

My-Brother?"

Dipper paused, then shrugged. "Well, ok. You're free to go." the doors swung open. "But before you leave, hot dogs are now half off. I know it might be crazy, but you gotta try these dogs!"

Nate and Robbie screamed, running towards the door which slammed shut.

"Just kidding about the hot dog sale!" Dipper shouted at them, anger evident in his soulless eyes.

Nate's terror was evolving into irritation. He struggled forward but Robbie held him back. "Just let us out of here already!" he spat.

Dipper narrowed his eyes. "I don't like your tone!"

Nate began rising up. He screamed in terror. He reappeared in a new form upon the hotdog spinner. "NO! I'M A HOTDOG!" He screamed.

Dipper grinned, suddenly, he twitched a little and his pupils faded in a little. He gasped and fell to the ground twitching. And angry roar rang out, causing the store to shake.

"IT BEGINS!"

Dipper groaned, and pushed himself up, rubbing his head just as he began to drift up to the ceiling. "Whoa!" he yelped in a shaky voice, still feeling weak from being possessed. He had fought back with all his might until finally he'd became free of the ghost's hold. Now everything seemed a bit vague to him.

"Dipper!" his sister's voice sounded from behind him as he hit the ceiling. With gravity spun around, he stood upside down. The store itself flipped over and he narrowly avoided being hit by a TV. As everything else fell, he was temporarily separated from Wendy and Mabel but that was the least of his worries at the moment. He ran around the debri that had fallen around him and slammed into something. He fell with a grunt.

"Bro Bro!" Mabel cheered and he looked up to see Wendy holding her hand out to help him. He grabbed it and she pulled it up. Even with all the ruckus, he couldn't help by blush.

"What are we gonna do?" Wendy asked. Dipper noticed a slushie machine flying at them from the corner of his eye.

"Duck!" he warned, falling to his stomach. Wendy and Mabel followed suit as it crashed overhead.

Wendy noticed a fallen ice machine. "Look! In there!" she pointed, grabbing the dazed twin's hands and dragging them over with her.

"What do they want from us?" Wendy anxiously groaned.

"Their smiledip back!" Mabel yipped, unheard.

"Revenge, I guess?" Dipper muttered, trying to get his bearings.

"But what did we do?"

"I ate too much smiledip…" Mabel mumbled.

Dipper rolled his eyes at his sisters comment. "Ok, let's figure out the pattern here, why was each person taken: I was…. showing off, I guess, Tambry was texting… Thompson was texting… Lee was being sarcastic… it doesn't make any sense!" Dipper buried his face in his arms.

"Yeah! I mean, those are just… normal teenage things!" Wendy added.

Dipper perked up "Wait… Wendy… say that last part again…"

Wendy glanced sheepishly at him. "Uh… Normal teenage things?"

"Of course! Stay here, until I get back!" Dipper ordered the two.

The boy kicked open the freezer and army crawled out.

"Dipper!" Mabel gaped.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Wendy scolded but he ignored her, continuing forward. He grit his teeth as he got closer.  
_I don't wanna do this again… he's gonna possess me again! I don't want to get possessed again!"_

Taking a heavy breath, he swallowed and for a second, stopped thinking about his fears.

"HEY GHOST!" he yelled, pointing and accusing finger at a circle of different items were the spiritual energy seemed strongest.

He heard a grunt of laughter and shuttered. _Welp, too late to go back now! i just hope this works! _he thought.

"I've got something to tell you! I'm not a teenager!" he growled lowly.

"Hoho! Well why didn't you say something? We wouldn't have possessed ya!" a more gentle voice said and the raging energy seemed to die down a bit. In fact, all the floating things dropped and the ghosts appeared, an elderly couple. "So how old did you say you were?"

Dipper looked at Wendy and Mabel who were watching behind him. Clenching his fists, he squeezed his eyes shut…

_The rest goes on like the original episode…_

**__****MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

******Haha! What's up fellow fallers and possibly like, one person who isn't… (go away if that's you) So anyway… I jumped off a bridge! It's actually really fun… unless you don't know what's down there… I'd just advise you don't do it. **

******ANYWAY… I made this cause I was watching The Inconveniencing and I felt like Dipper should have been one of the people to have been… captured? I dunno. It just seemed right. Anyway, here's the crappy results of my being inspired! XD Thanks for reading!**

******As always, I own every- *see's some lawer staring threateningly at her* I don't own Gravity Falls… I don't… I don't own it. **


End file.
